Best Christmas Ever!
by Tjoyr123
Summary: AU ROGAN - My attempt at a one-shot for the Gilmore Girls Christmas Challenge. Rory meets Logan at a society event.


It was Christmas Eve and Rory found herself in a hotel room at the Ritz-Carlton in New York City. It was the last place she wanted to be...with her grandparents getting ready for the Christmas Eve ball. It was an annual event among the Hartford elite and this year Richard and Emily Gilmore were hosting.

Rory stood gazing out her window at the beautiful New York Harbor. The view was incredible as was the hotel, but she longed to be home in Stars Hallow with her mom, Luke, and baby brother Will. She knew her mother would be driving Luke crazy with her obsession of Hallmark movies and hot chocolate (with espresso, of course). But, to Rory, it was the perfect Christmas Eve and she was missing it.

"Ugh, why did I promise my grandparents I would be here." Rory was talking to herself as she adjusted her dress in the mirror. "At least the gown is beautiful." Rory checked the clock and realized she needed to head to the ballroom or her grandmother would be knocking on her door.

As she entered the ballroom, she was amazed as the transformation from only two days ago. Her grandmother sure did know how to throw a party. It was stunning. The entire room was white and silver, white lights strung everywhere. A glowing ice sculpture was in the center of the room. Each table had a beautiful evergreen centerpiece with red and white flowers. There was a giant Christmas tree mostly white decorated with red ribbon and red poinsettias.

Her grandparents were in their glory, making their rounds and showing off their granddaughter at every opportunity. After three hours of fake smiling and terrible conversation, Rory decided to slip out. At this point in the evening, everyone had enough to drink where she wouldn't be missed.

* * *

She found herself sitting at the bar on her third Christmas martini. "No matter how many cranberries you put in a drink, it doesn't make it taste like Christmas." Rory muttered to herself. But, regardless, they were good and were going down better than expected. She was just finishing her third drink when a young handsome man sashayed up to her.

"Darling, you are in the wrong room" said the man in a thick Australian accent.

"No, I'm quite certain this is where I am supposed to be. Here, drinking alone, on Christmas Eve." Rory was doing her best dramatic impression.

"I seen you in the ballroom earlier. You must be new to these events. There is always a hospitality room for those of us forced here by our parents. It's the only reason we come to these. Now, let's go." He started helping her off her seat.

Rory wasn't sure if it was the drinks or the fact she really didn't want to be alone, she found herself accompanying the gentleman out of the bar.

"I'm Finn, by the way" he said while riding up the elevator.

"Rory."

"Well, hello Rory. Shall we have some fun?"

"I could use a little fun in my life."

They entered a suite twice the size or Rory's entire home in Stars Hallow. It was two stories with a giant staircase in the middle.

"Oh my god, is that a chocolate fountain?" Rory walked over to the fountain and started dipping a marshmallow.

"Now, this is food I can handle." Rory exclaimed as she put the entire marshmallow in her mouth.

"Well darling, I'm glad you approve. Now, go mingle, have fun. I hate to be rude but there is a red head over there that I've been working on all night" Finn said gesturing across the room.

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't want to intrude on your precious scoring time. Go have fun, Finn. Thank you for the invitation."

"Anytime, Love."

Finn headed off toward his conquest. Rory found the bar. She sweet talked the bartender into making her the Christmas martinis they had downstairs. She decided she might as well get two. She took her drinks and headed over to the poker table to watch. This particular table seemed to have the majority of the people around it.

"Double-fisting it? It's either a good night or a really bad one." Said a blond man with a deep voice.

Rory smiled, "Well, it's Christmas Eve and I'm here and not at home with my family. So that sucks, but these drinks are amazing, so I guess that's good. It can go either way right now... I'm at the start of a really good buzz and it's only going to get better from here, especially now that there's a chocolate fountain. But, now that I have two drinks, I can't hold a plate with chocolate... so I guess we are back to bad." Rory was rambling, and a little drunk.

The man laughed, a little caught off guard by her answer. "By all means, we need to get you over to the fountain. There's a table over there, you can set your drinks down and get your chocolate plate."

"Or, I can just get rid of one drink." And, in one giant gulp, Rory finished her martini. Oh, she was going to feel this tomorrow.

"I guess that works too, I'm Logan by the way."

"Rory... I'd shake your hand, but two glasses." Rory raised her glasses indicating her hands were full. "Not my brightest idea tonight."

"That's quite alright, Nice to meet you Rory, I think we should sit." Logan began walking her to the table by the chocolate fountain.

"If you insist. Here, hold my drink while I get some food." She handed Logan her drink and loaded her plate with marshmallows, graham crackers, and even a few strawberries.

Logan gave her a confused look, he was trying to read this woman and he couldn't. "You are not going to eat all of that."

"Oh, I will... and I will get more. I can't believe there aren't any red vines, who has a party without red vines?"

Logan again still confused by her random ramblings finally commented, "You will get sick."

"I may very well get sick, but it won't be from the food. These drinks are kicking my ass. I'm not sure I can feel my tongue." Rory stuck her tongue out and was trying to squeeze it. "Can you feel my tongue?"

Logan laughed... "I'm not going to try and feel your tongue. I think we need to get you some coffee."

"Oh my god, I think I love you. Coffee is the nectar of Gods, and I think I need some." Rory was at the full-on drunk phase. She didn't really care what she was saying.

Logan went back to the kitchen and brought out a large mug of coffee. "Here, I don't know how you like it, so I brought cream and sugar."

Rory got up and stood directly in front of him. "Oh, a beautiful man bringing me coffee, I guess we are back to good. And, by the way, I like it every way."

Logan just took a drink of his scotch and choked a little. "Um, are we still talking about the coffee?"

"Sure, call it whatever you want."

Oh, this was way too easy for Logan. But, a part of him knew he couldn't go there with her. He wasn't going to take advantage of someone that intoxicated.

"Rory, I think we need to get you back to your room."

"Is that so, and what are you going to do with me when we get there."

"Well, I'm going to make sure you get to bed before you do something you will regret."

"Oh, I want to do something, and I'm pretty sure I won't regret it. Unless you're bad... you don't look like someone who would be bad. Oh god, are you bad?"

Not many things made Logan speechless, but her forwardness was definitely causing a lack of words. "Wow... ok. No, I can assure you, I am not bad, as you so eloquently put it. I'm being serious Rory, I'll help you to your room. If I leave you here like this, someone will take advantage of you and I am not about to let that happen."

"And, what if I want to be taken advantage of?"

"I assure you, not everyone is going to be as nice as me. I know most of the men in this room, and I wouldn't trust them as far as I can throw them."

"So, I'm not pretty enough for you? My boobs not big enough? Or, perhaps my IQ isn't small enough for you? Rory was getting irrational.

"Rory, you are stunning and I would be lying if I haven't thought about doing very naughty things to you in that dress. But, I would prefer my bed companions not be passed out during sex. So, I need to get you back to your room."

"Fine, this night just went back to bad." Rory pouted and walked out of the suite with Logan pretty much holding her up.

Logan got her back safely to her room. "Rory, I'm going to make you some coffee." He started getting her coffee pot ready.

"Look!" Rory shrieked making Logan Jump. "What is it?"

"It's 12:07, that means it's officially Christmas."

"Well, you don't need to give me a heart attack. Merry Christmas, Rory. Coffee will be ready in a few minutes, I better get going." Logan headed toward the door.

"Wait... can you help me with my dress?" Rory walked toward him and turned around allowing him access to her zipper.

Logan took a deep breath and slowly unzipped her dress. Rory was holding the dress up in the front. She stepped forward and dropped her dress allowing it to pool around her legs. She stood there in her lingerie with her back toward Logan.

Logan could feel his body responding to her. "I better go." He said just above a whisper.

Rory turned around and walked toward Logan. "Merry Christmas, Logan" Rory said as she reached up and grabbed his face to bring his lips to hers. She kissed him softly and slowly, giving him a moment to catch up. Finally, he responded and pulled her closer and began kissing her back. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she eagerly obliged. His hands steadying her at her sides. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries and he wanted to take it all in. Just then the coffee maker beeped indicating it was done. Logan was able regain his senses and pull away.

"Rory" he said while trying to catch his breath, "I would like nothing more than to finish this, but not like this. Now, you need to drink your coffee and get some sleep." He reached over and kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door as quickly as he could. Thirty more seconds in that room and it would have quickly changed to the point of no return.

Logan couldn't believe the strength it took to walk out. The kiss was amazing. That woman was like nobody he'd ever met and he was very much intrigued. He also really needed a cold shower.

Rory sat down on her bed attempting to process what happened, but her head was starting to hurt so she gave up quickly. It was only a few minutes before she passed out, she never did drink her coffee.

* * *

The morning came all too quickly. Rory rolled over and groaned as she could hear her cell phone vibrating off the nightstand.

"ello" is all she managed to get out.

"Merry Christmas, daughter of mine. Are you on your way home? Lorelai was extremely chipper.

"Mom?"

"Uh oh... I know that tone. That's I had too much to drink and I'm not entirely sure where I am."

"I know where I am mom. But, my head really hurts. Ugh, way too much to drink."

"You found the hospitality room I take it."

"How am I the last to know about the hospitality room, seriously, could have came in handy years ago. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick, I need to call you back."

Rory quickly hung up and found the bathroom. With the contents of her stomach emptied, she ventured out to make coffee. As she took in the scene around her, the full cold pot of coffee, the dress in the middle of the floor, no clothes on... the events of last evening came flooding back.

"Good god, that was not my best night." She emptied the cold coffee in the sink and made a fresh pot. She ordered room service. While she waited, she started getting things packed up. She noticed a note on the floor by the door to the adjoining room.

 _Rory, dear, your grandfather and I headed back to Hartford, we have a lot to do today before your mom, Luke and Will join us this evening. I tried calling several times, you had me worried sick. I finally talked the front desk into giving me a room key, and let's just say you should be very happy it was just me in your room this morning and not your grandfather! Good heavens, child, a proper young lady always sleeps in a nightgown. You remind me so much of your mother. Based on the scene, it appears you may have overindulged last night and require a bit more sleep. I have arranged for a ride for you back to Hartford. It's the son of our good friends down the street, please meet him in the lobby at 11._

Rory cringed at the thought of her grandmother seeing her passed out in her bra and underwear. She also said a silent prayer that it wasn't her grandfather. She glanced over at the clock.

"Holy crap, it's 10:30!" She quickly jumped in the shower and brushed her teeth. She threw the last of her things in her suitcase just as her breakfast was delivered. As she was shutting the door, she noticed a small stocking hanging from her door filled with red vines. Inside was a note with three aspirin folded in it.

 _It was quite the evening, Ms. Rory. You will need these. Take them with a large glass of water. You seemed disappointed about not having red vines last night, these should tide you over. Merry Christmas. Perhaps our paths will cross again at the next society event... New Year's gala in Hartford? Logan_

"Wow, how sweet of him. I'm sure drunk Rory left quite an impression. I'm glad I'm not going to the gala this year. Oh...crap, crap. I don't have time to eat." The clock displayed 10:55.

Rory grabbed her coffee and suitcase and headed toward the elevator. She was starving and decided to have some licorice on her way down. After she got off the elevator, she realized she had no idea who she was looking for, no name, no description. Oh, this was going to be loads of fun. Plus, in the midst of all the chaos, she forgot to take the aspirin and left them on the bed in her room.

"Great." She mumbled as she sunk into a chair by the main entrance. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she really needed a do-over.

* * *

"Well, well. It seems you found your stocking." Logan said as he sat down beside her.

Rory's eyes darted open. "Logan!"

"that would be me."

"Thank you for the stocking, that was very nice of you. The aspirin too. And, if I wasn't so out of it, I would have actually taken them instead of running around like a chicken with my head cut off."

"So I take it your head is still throbbing. Let me get you some more." Logan reached into his suitcase and grabbed her three more. "Here."

Logan watched as Rory downed the aspirin with her coffee and cringed. "Ouch, that can't be good."

"oh, I'm used to it. Do it all the time." Rory leaned her head back again and closed her eyes. "By the way, thanks for being a gentleman last night."

Logan smirked, "So, you remember?"

"Yep, all of it. Not my finest evening, but oh well. Life is too short for apologies, so I had too much to drink... it is what it is. I'm sure you've seen worse. And, it probably a good thing we didn't have sex, I forgot I had an adjoining room next to my grandparents. That would have been even more embarrassing than my grandmother finding me passed out in my underwear and arranging a ride back to Hartford for me with a stranger."

"Wait, are you the Gilmore's granddaughter?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it appears your ride home is not a stranger, it's me."

"You have got to be kidding me? I really need a do-over."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Better than a stranger. Let me bring my car up front." Logan went to the parking garage and brought his car up front. He was never a big believer in fate, but he thought there was something continuously bringing this woman in his path. He parked and went in to get Rory.

"Hey, you ready?"

"I'm ready," she said reluctantly. Logan took in her appearance as she stood up. Hair soaking wet, no make-up, Yale sweatpants... this was not any society girl he's ever met before.

Rory watched as Logan gave her the once over. "Hey, stop that, I had all of five minutes to get ready. So, I look like crap, deal with it." Rory walked past him toward his car and let herself in. Logan got in the driver's seat.

"Rory, that is not at all what I think. I was thinking to myself very few women can step out of the shower and look as beautiful as you do. So, can you not be angry on our 2-hour drive?"

"You are smooth, I'll give you that. I'm not angry, just crabby. I really need tacos."

"Tacos?"

"Yes, tacos. The best hangover food in the world."

"Okay, well tacos it is. We can swing through a drive through."

Logan watched Rory devour three tacos in less than 5 minutes. Again, nothing he'd ever seen before. He couldn't help but stare.

"Again with the staring!" Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Rory, I've seriously never seen any girl eat that much that fast and not even care about it."

"Care about it, what's to care about. I'm frickin starving."

"Well, most society girls don't eat in front of me... maybe a couple of bites of lettuce and that's about it."

"Well, I'm not a society girl." Rory stated very matter of fact.

"You're a Gilmore, Rory. Yale educated?"

"Yes, I may be a Gilmore, Logan, but I was not raised in society. And yes, I did attend Yale, but again, still not a society girl. I was raised in a tiny town outside of Hartford by my mom."

"Okay, I concede. New subject. Tell me about Yale, what did you major in?"

"I'm a journalism major with a minor in English literature."

"Are you serious?"

"Um, yes, quite serious. Why the disbelief?"

"Well, I happen to come from a long line of journalists... "

"Is that so? Where do you work, have I read anything of yours?"

"I don't know, my father owns HPG, I don't get to write much, more of the business dealings I suppose."

"NO way... you are Logan Huntzberger? Boy, if someone would have told me you were THE Logan Huntzberger last night, I would have bet my trust fund they were wrong. I've heard a lot of stories about your womanizing ways." Rory sat there in complete disbelief as Logan continued driving.

"Well, I can't say that's the first time I've ever heard that."

Rory still was in total shock about Logan. She stared out the window and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She woke to Logan shaking her leg. "Rory, hey, wake up. We are here."

Rory slowly was coming to. "Oh, I can't believe I slept that long. Oh, no, I can't go in my grandparent's house looking like this! Would you mind driving around the block while I change?"

"I hate to break it to you Rory, but this is a Porcha, not exactly the kind of car you change in. But, my parents' house is just down the street, you can go there and change."

"Thank you, Logan. Seriously, after the underwear incident this morning, I can't be caught driving home in sweatpants by one of her society friends."

"I get it. We are here, I'll grab your bag."

Rory and Logan headed toward the main door. Logan was greeted by the maid. His parents were already at his sisters for Christmas so he had the house to himself.

"You have a beautiful home, Logan. This is seriously amazing."

"It's my parents, not mine. Not really my taste. Here is my room, you can change here. I'm going to find something to drink."

Logan went downstairs and grabbed a couple glasses of champagne, it was Christmas after all.

He opened the door and once again was looking at Rory only in her bra and panties.

"Crap, sorry Rory, I should have knocked." He quickly turned around.

"Seriously Logan, it's not a big deal. I just fixed my hair first, in hindsight, probably should have dressed first."

Logan was still turned around...Rory walked in front of him and reached for her glass. "This for me?"

"Yes." Was all Logan managed to say as he once again was taking in her beautiful form.

"Rory." He was not sure what was going on here.

"Logan." She mocked his serious tone. "Hey, I haven't had anything yet to drink. So, here I am, half naked in your bedroom, what do you want to do about it?"

This time Logan grabbed Rory's face and pulled her lips to his. She immediately responded kissing him back. It started out slow, still unsure how far to take things, but as Logan ran his hands along her bare skin once again, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk away.

He slowly started walking her back towards the bed. Their mouths still joined, desperate for air. As he laid her on the bed, he slowly started kissing her down the side of her neck. Rory moaned at the sensation.

"You sir, have too many clothes on." She whispered as she reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. As she opened his shirt, she slowly started to kiss his chest. His abs were perfectly sculpted and he smelled amazing. She could feel his hardness against her and she wanted more.

She reached down for the buckle on his pants and he helped her get them off along with his boxer. She took in his naked form in awe. He reached around and unhooked her bra and took a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit her nipple gently and followed with the other one. He flipped her back down on her back and was slowly kissing down her stomach. He hooked his finger on her panties and was slowly sliding them down her legs, continuing to kiss her down to her toes.

"God, you are beautiful, Rory." He said in a husky voice.

He slowly was kissing his way back up her legs. He stopped just above her pelvis, still kissing every inch of her. Rory knew what was coming next.

"Logan, as much as I love what you want to do, I really don't think I can wait." Rory sat up and started kissing his neck. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I really just want to feel you inside me... Now, please?"

"Well, if it's what the lady wants, who am I to deny." He quickly spun her back on her back and was hovering above her, his very hard member was teasing her entrance. He slowly started to enter her and quickly pulled back out.

"Logan, please!"

In one quick thrust he entered her completely. Rory whimpered at the feeling, his body fit perfectly with hers. They quickly found their rhythm, Rory matching him thrust for thrust. "Oh God, Logan, you feel amazing."

Logan continued kissing her as he pulled her up in his lap. He was bouncing her on him and Rory could feel her orgasm building. "Logan, oh god, please don't stop. I'm so close." Logan bounced her faster taking a nipple into his mouth. He reached down and started rubbing her clit. All the sensations immediately pushed Rory over the edge. Logan watched her face as she found her release, even more turned on that he could do that to her. He pushed her back down on the bed and flipped her on her stomach. He entered her from behind, going deeper than before. Rory once again found herself nearing her climax. She was squeezing her hands into Logan's sheets. He reached up and put his hands on hers and whispered in her ear. "Come on baby, cum with me." And just like that, Rory found herself a second orgasm. Logan quickly followed and with two final thrusts found his own release.

Logan rolled off her and laid next to her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Wow, that was amazing. I need water but I'm not sure I can move."

"Just lay here a minute." Rory pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest.

"So... ?" Logan asked.

"So what?"

"Well, after all that talk last night questioning my abilities, I might need some reassurance."

"Mr. Huntzberger, I never pegged you for the insecure type."

"Very funny, Rory, I'm not."

"Well, if you must know, it was amazing for me as well. So, have no fear, your reputation is intact." She reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips. She could feel him start to twitch and pulled back.

"As much as I would enjoy a repeat, I really have to get to my grandparents. My mother is going to kill me if I leave her alone."

Rory and Logan got up and dressed. Rory had to fix her hair again. Logan grabbed Rory's bag and headed for the car. He pulled up into the Gilmore's drive. He leaned over and kissed Rory.

"Well Ms. Gilmore, you never answered my question, will I see you at the New Year's gala?

Rory leaned over and kissed him, this time more heated. When they finally pulled apart for air she said. "I guess you will have to wait and see." She reached in the back and grabbed her bag. She gave him one final peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Logan."

Logan watched her walk into the house. He sat a few extra minutes just staring into the house. She was definitely one of kind. After he came out of his trance, he shook his head and headed back to his house. "Best Christmas Ever!" He mumbled to himself.


End file.
